memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fizzbin
Haven't read all of the following, I just know it doesn't belong here. --From Andoria with Love 00:07, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ---- The game has been morphed into an actual game that can be played: The Rules Players: Four. Well, you can play with more, but it gets stagnant real quick. Setup: Six cards are dealt out to all players, except to the dealer and the player on his left, who get seven. The second cards of the dealer and the player on the left are turned face up. Turns: The player on the dealer's left gets the first turn, and then play proceeds counter-clockwise around the table. There is one discard pile for each player (placed in front of the player). To play, you may draw from any one of the four discard piles, or you may draw from the stack of remaining cards. If the card you draw is a king or a two, you may draw again, unless it is night, in which case the rule applies for a queen or a four only. If you draw a queen or a four during the day (or a king or a two at night), you must discard it to your pile. After you have drawn your card(s) and you have discarded the queen or four or king or two (if necessary), you must discard another card to any one of the four piles. If you drew from the stack, you may discard that card. If you drew from a discard pile, you must keep that card (though you can discard it on your next turn if you wish). Play continues until the stack is exhausted. At that time, the cards of all players are revealed and compared by the following scale: Royal Fizzbin: The best hand. It consists of a king and a two (or a queen and a four at night), and any two pairs of aces, jacks, or sevens. Full Fizzbin: Second best. It is a king and a two (or a queen and a four at night), and any one pair of aces, jacks, or sevens. Three-Quarters Fizzbin: Next best. It is a three, five, six, eight, nine and ten, all red, except at night when they must be all black. Half Fizzbin: Lowest hand that can win. Consists of any pair of sevens, jacks or aces. Shronk: The worst hand of all. It is three or four of a kind. Automatically loses, no matter what anybody else has. After the hands are compared, the winner gets to be dealer and the loser has to exchange places with the person on the winner's left (winner doesn't have to move!) thus becoming the dealer's left player. If no winner or loser, players stay where they are. The cards are then reshuffled and dealt again. Players are encouraged to add new rules to Fizzbin and create their own variations of the game. Enjoy! Removed text I removed the following text from the Background section: :It is also possible that someone (possibly the Ferengi) learned about the game through contact with the Iotians. A further possibility is that Fizzbin became another oft-told, legendary tactic used by Kirk (such as his corbomite tactic), and Quark, having heard about it from his Starfleet customers, was simply trying to use it for his own personal gain. Another possibility is that Kirk knew a current card game's name but invented the rules by scratch. All of the above is speculation. -- Renegade54 22:13, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I've also removed the following: ::However, it can be fairly deduced that Kirk, as a major galactic celebrity would have published tales of his adventures, or that biographers found them and published them to a curious galaxy, hungry for tales of voyage and adventure. :This is also speculation. Personally I would speculate that fizzbin is an actual game and Kirk simply used the name while making up the rules; but that's not why we're here. :) 31dot (talk) 12:07, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following text: See also *Corbomite, another of Kirk's inventions Corbomite is unrelated to fizzbin, other than it came from the mind of Kirk. This isn't how we normally use "See also". -- Renegade54 15:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yet more fan rules Another set of fan rules removed from the page: Actually, they're the same set as laid out in the first section, so removing duplication -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) rihannsu series in the Diane Duane Rihannsu series of novels, fizzbin shows up as a 'calvinball' type game where the point of the game is less to win with your hand of cards, but to build a card game off kirk's original onscreen rules, with each player proposing new rules in a round-robin fashion as they play. Mithril 18:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :That could be put in the article as Apocrypha. --31dot 02:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC)